


Connor Rhodes Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago Med
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Connor Rhodes imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Emergency Contact

Since arriving to Chicago not to long ago you still really didn't have anyone you could count on. I mean sure you had your work friends at the hospital, you were a doctor, but that was it, you had your friends from work and no one else. No one you could ask to house sit whilst you were on vacation. No one to collect your parcel while you were at work. No one to be your emergency contact.

 

You can't really remember what happened. One minute you exited your apartment building, the next you were tumbling down the stairs up to said apartment building. Your head hurt and so did you shoulder, you must have landed on it funny and banged your head in the process. Curse Chicago winters. One of your neighbours must have called an ambulance because next thing you know an ambulance was outside your apartment. The paramedics ran to your aid when you tried to get up off the floor. "I'm fine." You told them, trying to push them away from you.

 

"Hey, we need to get you to the hospital. You may have concussion from your head injury, not to mention your shoulder as well. So you're far from fine." One of the paramedics said whilst guiding you to the gurney. You rolled your eyes and huffed, you knew they were right but this was not how you wanted to spend your day off.

 

You arrived at Med when you were greeted by Dr Rhodes. It mustn't have been a busy day to be assigned to Connor as his patient. You saw concern flash across his face but before he could say anything you tried to reassure him that you were fine but it didn't help that when you tried to sit up on the gurney you immediately grabbed Connor's arm to steady yourself.

 

"So you gonna tell me what happened, Y/N?" He asked.

 

"I guess I slipped on some ice and fell down the stairs to my apartment building." You replied as you winced from the pain your shoulder was causing you which Connor must have noticed because next thing you know he was giving you something to help with the pain.

 

"I'm going to order an x-ray for your shoulder and a head CT." He said. "Is there anyone we can call for you, Y/N?"

 

"Nope. Everyone's working, I don't want to bother them." You replied, lying through your teeth. The truth is you had nobody. Connor nodded and left your room.

 

It has been hours since you first arrived at Med this morning. Your shoulder was in a sling and has to be for a couple of weeks. Your head injury was just superficial but you did have a minor concussion. All you wanted to do was go home, you already spent your day off in the place that you work so you were relieved when Connor came in to your room. "Can I go home now?" You asked.

 

"Yes-"

 

"Great!"

 

"But..."

 

"Oh god, why is there a but?"

 

"But you need someone to take you home."

 

"What? why?"

 

"Come on, Y/N. You know why. You're a doctor. You had a concussion and you on some strong pain medication. I can't in good conscience let you find your own way back home by yourself, as your doctor and your friend." You rolled your eyes, you knew he was right you'd do the same exact thing but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that you had no one to take you home so it looked like you'd be here even longer than necessary. "I couldn't help but notice that you don't have anyone down as your emergency contact. I was going to call them so you could get out of here quickly but there was no one to call. Why is that? If you don't mind me asking."

 

"I have no one."

 

Connor looked at you with a confused look on his face, the same look he has when he's trying to make sense of a situation. "What do you mean you have no one?"

 

"I have no one to be my emergency contact. My parents live in a different state. I have no friends out of work. So no, I have no one to be my emergency contact. I have no one to house sit if I'm on vacation or to collect my parcels." You shook your head, your voice reduced to a whisper now. "How ridiculous is that?"

 

"It not ridiculous at all. Surprising but not ridiculous." Connor was sitting on your bed now. "Look if you want I can be your emergency contact."

 

"Oh no, I can't ask you to do that"

 

"Why not? You're my friend and I want to help." Connor smiled at you. You were contemplating on whether to take him up on his offer. You didn't want to be a burden on him but you could hear your mother telling you that he offered so it wasn't an issue for him. "Fine, I'd like it if you were my emergency contact."

 

"Great!" Connor replied still smiling. "Let's get you home then." He offered you his arm whilst he was holding your bag.

 

"Wait, don't you need to fill out some paperwork or something?"

 

"Yeah, about that. I already filled it out."

 

"You what?"

 

"Yeah, I knew I could persuade you to let me be your emergency contact so I filled out the paperwork." You were shocked but that didn't last long as you couldn't keep a straight face for longer and you just bursted out laughing. Connor joined in when you hit him playfully with your good arm. If anything ever did happen to you, you were glad it was Connor they would call. You were glad you wouldn't be alone.


	2. My Choice

You and Jay have been seeing each other for a while now. What you two had was more of a casual, no strings attached kind of situation especially so soon after Erin left. It's not that you don't like him, because you do, but he's not your one true love, your soulmate and you weren't his. You were friends who hung out with each other with it sometimes going further which helped you both destress after a long days work, with you being a doctor and him a detective your jobs were stressful. Sometimes you talked and sometimes you didn't but either way you loved your little arrangement you had.

 

The arrangement you had would end once you or Jay found that special someone that you would be exclusive with, you both agreed to it. You thought it would be Jay who would end it first as Erin would come back but she didn't and it was you who would end it.

 

It started when Connor asked you out for a drink after your shift. You didn't think much of it at first, just two colleagues hanging out after work but the more you hung out the more you realised that you liked Connor more than friends.Ever since you laid eyes on him in the ER on his first day you fell for him but you thought it was just a school girl crush so you didn't think into it or act upon it for that matter. Drinks soon developed to dinners and you got to know him outside of work and he got to more about you too. It was getting serious even though you hadn't officially said whether you were an item but you knew you had to end it with Jay for anything to possibly go further with Connor.

 

After drinks at Molly's one night you decided to go to Jay's and tell him about Connor. Even though it was no strings attached you still felt bad as you were there for him after Erin left. You walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door. Soon after the door opened to Jay rubbing his eyes and looking as if he had just woken up. "Sorry did I wake you?" You asked.

 

"Nah, it's cool. I may have fallen asleep in front of the tv." Jay said, his voice still raspy.

 

"Again?" You laughed.

 

"Yeah." He replied rubbing the back of neck. You smiled stepping in his apartment heading to sit down. "I didn't know we had anything planned for tonight." Jay teased, starting to pull his shirt up. You immediately leapt up from your seat to pull it back down.

 

"We-we don't." Blush crept on your cheeks and Jay just looked at you in confusion. "But we do need to talk." You sat back down on the couch with Jay sitting on the arm of the chair.

 

"Okay, what's going on?"

 

"I think we should end whatever this is between us. I mean it happened so soon after Erin left plus I've kinda met someone." You said, your voice getting quieter towards the end of your statement. "I'm sorry Jay, I hope we can still be friends-" You started rambling on apologising only to be stopped by Jay hugging you.

 

"Y/N, it's okay. I'm okay. We're okay. I'm happy for you and of course you should pursue it. We said at the start that if one of us found someone we'd end this and you have so go for it be happy." Jay said reassuring you.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" You asked, your tone laced with concern.

 

"No but I will be. Especially if I've got you as a friend." Jay gently nudge you, an infectious smile forming on his face which in turn made you smile. "So who's the lucky guy, huh?"

 

"Connor Rhodes."

 

"Really? I see that." You responded with playfully hitting him in the arm and fake offence. "What I mean is you'd be cute together."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I should get going then." You got up and hugged Jay. "Thank you." You said muffled in his shoulder.

 

"You don't need to thank me, just go be happy." Jay gave you one last squeeze before letting go and walked you to the front door. You both wished each other a goodnight and you headed home.

 

It was the next day at work when you decided to see if Connor wanted to be officially dating. You both decided in your break to go up to the roof and enjoy your coffee. The view of the Chicago skyline was beautiful this time of year in the morning, there was still a frost about. "Hey Connor, I was thinking would you want to, I don't know, come round mine later. I'm cooking my famous mac 'n' cheese."

 

"That sounds tempting. What's famous about it?" Connor asked. A smile spread across his face.

 

"Honestly? I have no idea." You laughed.

 

"Well then, I'll just have to come over and try it."

 

"It's a date then."


	3. Five Times

The first time you met Connor you didn't like him much. He came in on a gurney giving compressions to the patient and gave orders like he owned the place even though it was his first day. Your dislike for him reached its peak when you were working on a patient together. Both of you were talking to the patient giving the options for surgery they had when he interrupted you and told the patient the more riskier option and that he recommends that option. You excused yourself from the room giving them time to think about the options they had. On your way out you told Connor. "Dr Rhodes can I have a word with you." And signalled him to go to the break room. "What the hell was that?" You asked him but before he could answer you continued, your voice risen. "You never ever do that. You don't undermine my authority in front of a patient, my patient. You shouldn't have brought up that option without consulting me first because back in there you threw me off and I looked like I was incompetent in front of my patient not knowing about this option, risky option might I add!" You were standing face to face with him now with only a small gap between you both. You never really noticed before but being this close to him you realise just how handsome he truly is. After the heated discussion you just had with Connor you both stood there in silence face one another. You looked at his lips, heat rising to your cheeks, and he looked at yours leaning in but you were both interrupted by Maggie telling Connor he is needed. He quickly retreated and followed Maggie out of the door leaving you standing in the break room to dwell on what just happened.

 

-

 

After that you didn't hate him as much. The more you got to work with him the more you got to know him and the more you realised he wasn't a bad person. One day after your shift you were getting ready to go out on a date; you were in the break room finishing your makeup when your phone rang. It was your date calling to cancel saying something came up and that we should reschedule. You disappointed that they cancelled. It was the first time in ages you were going out, you were dressed up and everything. You don't know how long you sat there on the couch in the break room, you didn't even notice that someone had come into the room. Your thoughts were interrupted by Connor asking. "Is everything okay, Y/N?" You looked up, startled that someone else was in the room.

 

"Yeah, of course." You replied, trying to play off that you were actually not.

 

"Oh, okay." Connor said unsure that you actually were okay. "You going anywhere nice tonight?"

 

"No." You sighed. "I mean... I was but they cancelled... again."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Connor said with compassion. He was now sat beside you on the couch. "It's his lost, honestly."

 

"I highly doubt that." You laughed.

 

"I mean it. You look stunning tonight." He said tucking a loose bit of hair around your ear. "I mean you look stunning all the time but tonight you look... wow." You both sat there for a few minutes facing each other until his pager went off telling him he's needed by a patient.

 

-

 

One night after your shift you decide to go to Molly's where Connor was also. You ordered your drink and sat with him for the night getting to know each other. He told you that he likes to cook and that he hates he can't do it more often due to him being on shift. You told him that you wish you could travel more. You both went on to talk about your college days and soon enough it was time to go home. Drink after drink you were slightly tipsy now so Connor offered to walk you home which you graciously excepted. On your way back you suggested to Connor. "We should go to Italy."

 

"Italy?" Connor asked, confused as to where this idea came from.

 

"Yeah, maybe Rome. You could cook breakfast overlooking the city skyline."

 

Connor knew you were a little drunk but he liked the idea. He liked the idea of going on vacation with you, travelling to different parts of the world. He liked the idea of cooking you breakfast in the mornings and dinners at night. "Sounds perfect." He smiled at you. Connor got you to your apartment safe and sound and left you once you were inside.

 

-

 

One day during your shift you walked into the break room for your break when you heard sniffles of someone crying. You paused and looked around noticing Connor was on the floor near the couch. "Sorry, I didn't know someone was in here. I can go if you want." You said.

 

Connor looked up to you and shook his head. "Please stay." His voice was quiet. You had heard that he had lost a patient earlier and that they were close but you didn't realise how much it got to him. You felt bad that you couldn't do anything to help him, to help ease the pain. All you could do was sit beside him on the floor and just be there for him. You reached over and grabbed his hand. He tensed up a bit at first when you did that but relaxed when he saw your reassuring smile you gave him.

 

"I'm-I'm sorry for you loss." You said with a comforting tone. Connor responded with a squeeze of your still connected hands. You both sat like this, on the floor in silence holding each other's hands until he was ready to go back to work.

 

-

 

You decided it was time for a change. You've had the same haircut since college and you wanted to switch it up a bit so you got it cut shorter. You walked into the break room with Connor being the only one in there, besides you. He greeted you and looked up. "Wow." He said.

 

You gave him a quizzical look. "What you don't like it?" You asked concerned that your new hairstyle didn't look as great as you previously thought.

 

"No, it's not that. In fact it's the opposite of that. I love your new hair you look pretty, not that you didn't before because you did-."

 

"Thank you, Connor." You interrupted him. You were about to say something else before you heard Maggie shout incoming which meant it was the start of your shift.

 

-

 

It was Noah's graduation party when it happened. You were getting a drink when Connor came over and dragged you to the dance floor to dance with him. You were swaying your hips to the rhythm of the music dancing with Connor. "You can cook and you can dance, what can't you do?" You asked, you voice slightly risen to be heard over the music.

 

"Wait, you remembered?" Connor laughed.

 

"Of course. You still owe me that trip to Italy." You grinned at him. The song changed to a slower one and you were swaying now, his hands wrapped around your waist.

 

"Really?" He asked.

 

"Oh, yeah definitely."

 

"It's a date then."

 

"It's a date." You were both gazing at each other now. You couldn't believe that when you first met him you didn't like him. If someone told you back then that you would be dancing with Connor now you wouldn't have believed them. At some point you stopped swaying to the music and you just stood there facing each other, like the times before, you glanced at his lips and he glanced at yours. He leaned in which you reciprocated. His lips graced yours, the kiss was gentle and when neither of you pulled back it got more passionate. When you both pulled back you were out of breath slightly. Smiles as big as the Cheshire Cat crept on both of your faces. "Wow." You said.

 

"Wow indeed."


	4. Company at Christmas

"So, you doing anything nice for the holidays?" You asked Connor, peering over your tablet as you filled out a patient file.

 

"I’m probably just going to stay in and watch whatever is on Netflix." He answered. Due to his relationship with his dad he was used to spending the holidays alone and would often just work. You, however, loved the holidays. You would always spend it with your parents and extended family. This year though you can’t make it home so you were having friends over.

 

"You’re not going to spend the holidays alone and sad. I won’t allow it." You put the tablet down so you were now facing him. "After shift I’m having some friends over my place. You should come." You told him before going off to see your patient. It wasn’t a question more of a statement and Connor couldn’t say no to it. It’s not like he had anything better to do.

 

After shift ended, Connor stopped by his to get changed before going over to your apartment. You had finished your shift before Connor as he had surgery. You were busy baking when someone knocked at the door. "It’s open!" You shouted, knowing it was Connor at the door.

 

"You know, you really shouldn’t do that. I could have been anyone... are they cookies I smell?" Connor started before getting distracted with the smell of cookies wafting through your apartment. He went to the kitchen, putting the bottle of wine he brought with him down, and tried to get one the cookies but you swatted his hand away before he could.

 

"Yes and they need to cool down first." You told him. As you turned your back to put the dishes in the sink he quickly swiped one off the plate and cursing to himself at how hot they were. You smirked and gave him an I told you so look. "Egg nog?" You asked him. He nodded gratefully and took the mug out of your hands.

 

Connor looked around your empty apartment and nodded to the living room. "I thought you said your friends were coming over."

 

"They were but they cancelled." You shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal because it wasn’t. It meant you get to spend more time with Connor. "It’s okay that it’s just the two of us though?" You asked suddenly conscious that Connor wouldn’t want to hang out just the two of you.

 

"Of course it is." He assured you and a smile crept on your face. "Why don’t we see what film is on?" Connor suggested. You nodded and followed him to the couch, grabbing the blanket on the way and draping it over you and Connor as you sat beside him on the couch.


	5. What Friends are For

"Hey, Y/N. It’s Otis. It’s happened again." Otis had called you up to tell you that Connor was drunk again at Molly's. Its been a somewhat regular occurrence after his break up with Robyn. You would get a phone call late at night from Otis or whoever was tending the bar that night and then you would go over and get him. You were the only person he could call to come and pick him up, not that you minded. You’d rather Connor call you up in the middle of the night then him finding his own way home.

 

When you walked into Molly's Otis jerked his head to the direction of Connor.It wouldn’t have been too hard to find him though seeming as there weren’t too many patrons left in the bar. You nodded and smiled appreciative at him before going over to Connor. "Come on let’s go." You nudged him causing him to stir.

 

Connor groaned not wanting to leave yet. "I don’t want to leave yet." He mumbled.

 

"Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not." You told him tugging at his arm to stand up. It was like getting a toddler to cooperate with leaving the house. Connor obliged, stumbling a little as he stood but you caught him and let him lean on you. You paid for his tab and then walked out of Molly's to your car. When you got to it you unlocked the car and got him to sit in the passenger seat. As you were about to shut the door, Connor held your arm.

 

"Thank you for doing this, Y/N. I know I haven’t been the greatest since Robyn left so thank you for coming night after night." Connor thanked you.

 

"I’m your friend. It’s my job." You said, then shutting the door and going around to the drivers side.


	6. To Protect You

The only person you remained close with after high school was Connor. He was your best friend then and he’s your best friend now. Neither of you lied to each other so when you found out that Connor has been in fact lying to you since high school you were upset and hurt. You hated liars and he knew this which made the situation that came to light even worse.

 

It all started when you bumped into your old high school boyfriend at your local coffee shop. You started talking and you found out that he was in town for a wedding and then you talked some more and he told you what truly happened in Junior year. He told you that he didn’t cheat on you, like you previously believed, and that Connor lied to you. You didn’t believe him at first but then you remembered that day clearly and how what everyone kept telling you then coincides with what your ex was saying now. It was then that you decided to confront Connor about it.

 

At work, you tried to forget about it momentarily so you could focus on taking care of your patients but it proved more difficult than you thought. It didn’t help that Connor knew something was wrong and kept asking you about it. When the shift finally ended the silence on the matter disappeared. "So, I saw Troy today." You told Connor, looking at him to gage his reaction. "We had an interesting conversation. He told me that he didn’t cheat on me which must mean that you lied to me." Again you waited to see his reaction but ended up with nothing. Not even a stream of dismissals of the idea. "So Troy was telling the truth. You did lie to me."

 

"I don’t see the issue here, Y/N. It happened ages ago. Why do you even care about Troy so much?"

 

"I don’t care about him. That’s not my issue. My issue is that you lied to me. Why did you do it?" You asked, crossing your arms.

 

"I did it to protect you. Everyone knew that Troy was an ass. It was inevitable that he would do something like cheat on you. I just didn’t want you to go through that heartbreak so I lied. You haven’t been going out long so I knew it wouldn’t hurt as much." Connor tried to tell you but you scoffed in response and stood up moving to the other side of the room.

 

"You don’t need to protect me, Connor. I can take care of myself. Even if that meant getting my heartbroken."

 

"You’re my best friend, Y/N. Of course I need to protect you." He said, failing to add that to him you were more than his best friend.

 

"Yeah, well, best friends don’t lie to each other." You remarked with a hint of sorrow in your tone. "You know, I got a job offer at Mass Gen as an attending. I wasn’t going to take it but I think I might now. For the sake of our friendship it’s best that we have some time apart."

 

"Y/N, please. I don’t know who I am without you." Connor's voice broke. It hurt doing this but you knew you had to do it.

 

"Maybe that’s why it’s for the best I leave. So you can figure that out." You told him sadly before leaving.


End file.
